Loving the Halfsister
by cows4ever
Summary: A GaaraXOC story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Third Person

A young woman of twenty ran through the dark, cold night, holding a bundle in her arms. The bundle happened to be a baby girl, who happened to be sleeping. The woman began to run a little faster, hearing another pair of footsteps coming behind her.

Being jostled awake from the tempo of her mothers' feet going faster fromit's rythimic timing, the baby girl started to wail from miscomfort. "Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. As soon as we get to you daddy's house everything will be alright," the twenty year old said, speaking softly to the child in her arms.

The woman, who had just stupidly told her boyfriend that the child was not his, was hopeing that she could make it to the birthfather's house, before her boyfriend killed her and her baby. Arriving at a hotel stairway, the twenty year old ran as fast as her legs could allow her to run up the stairs. _412, 413, 414... Ah! Here it is... 415_, the woman thought happily.

Knocking on the door rapidly, she started to try to entertain the still awake child in her arms. The baby, she relized, had the most beautiful eyes she's only seen once. On her father. Hearing the door click open, a young man with dark hair, and mesmorizing dark eyes, that his daughter has, appeared in the doorway.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" the man asked her, confused. "Fugaku-san! You have to take her _now_ !" the woman said panicly, looking franticly behind her. "Why Ayame-chan? Isn't yours and your boyfriends' kid?" Fugaku asked her, still confused, or possibly even more. Ayame shook her head, her pure white locks shaking sideways with her head. "You know that time we had... the thing?" Ayame said nervously.

Fugaku nodded shamefully, sad that he cheated his wife, who also, just a few days ago, gave birth to his second son, who they still had to name. "She's yours. I need you to take so _he_ doesn't hurt her in anyway," Ayame said, shoving the little bundle towards his unsuspecting arms. "But... what will I tell my wife? That I cheated on her with another woman, and then she gave me a kid?" he asked her.

Fugaku was supposed to train for a year in Suna, and during the first month, he was drunk one night and was with an old friend of his. In their younger days, they dated for awhile, but it went stale after a few weeks, but seeing eachother for the first time, both drunk, they got it on.

"You get back here Bitch!" a yell said behind them, maybe eight yards below them, since they were on the fourth floor of the building. "Keep her safe," Ayame said sternly. "Her name's Uri, and she loves this stuffed thing very much," Ayame said, handing her friend a stuffed kunai knife with a creepy smling face on it.

"Even though she's still young, she adapted to this quicker then anything, okay Fugaku-san?" Ayame asked him. He nodded, and the woman accross from him gave her daughter one last kiss on the forehead, before she ran down the stairs, kunai in hand, so she can stall her _ex_ - boyfriend long enough for her daughter on _ex_ - lover to escape back to Konoha.

"Well, well, well. The skank finally showed up. What about the coniving little brat that you produced that wasn't mine at all? Is _it_ here? Or did you give the ugly thing up for adoption already?" Ayame's ex-boyfriend asked her, in a snarky voice. "I didn't do anything bad to _her_ if that's what your asking me. And I won't let you go any futhur and hurt her. Ever," Ayame said as bravly as she could, trying not let him hear the little shakes in her voice.

"Whatever. I'll just kill her, after I kill you. Maybe I'll let it live for a few more years. Let it enjoy life," the man accross from her said. Ayame was so pissed off then, that she charged into action, swinging her weapon towards his stomach, where most of the important oragans were. He dodged it just in time, and swiftly went behind her, before whe could even recover. "You know... I really liked you, but then, of course, you cheated, and had a baby," the man said, and stabbed her on the left side of the back, making the knife he grabbed earlier puncture her heart. Ayame coughed up blood, and fell to her knees, her hands holding her up. "You won't get her, Hitoshi-san. He'll protect her with his life. I _know_ it," the woman said, and collapsed to the solid ground, no pulse through her body, the blood stopping in her veins pouring out from the wound in her back.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Fugaku held the child, his bag packed, and on his back. "Okay. Here we go. To Konoha," he said, and jumped out the window of the hotel, and landed lightly on the ground, near the gates of Suna, and began to run towards his home, and his awaiting family. "Let's hope Mikoto-chan goes well with this situation," the daddy whispered to his female compaian," or we'll both die from her wrath."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don not own Naruto. Ever. I'm sad now**

Chapter 2

First POV

***12 years later***

I woke up next to my favorite stuffed animal, that I heard from my dad, that I had since I was a baby. But, I wouldn't really call it a stuffed animal, more like a stuffed creature. It was shapped like a kunai knife, with a creepy smile that made it look like it wanted to slowly kill you in your sleep, your hands and feet tied to the bed posts of your bed.

"Good morning Mr. Knife. How are you this morning?" I asked the inanimate object. Of course, like every morning I've asked it, it didn't answer me back. Instead, it just stared at me like it's usual creepy self. I still wonder why I haven't gotten rid of it.

But anyway, today is the day, that all the little learners in my class, are now little ninja's, ready to save smaller civillians. My brother, Sasuke, knocked on the door that seperated my comfy, colorful, and bright room, from the dull, plain hallway. "What!" I yelled from my red covered bed, and I heard the door knob turn and the door opened.

"It's time to go in fifteen minutes," he said calmly, looking at the ground. Looking up from the floor, waiting for my usual answer, he did a double take, looking at my hair in shock. "What?" I asked nervously, sitting on my knees, and feeling my head.

On top of my head was a gigantic ratsnest, and I knew it would take me forever, to get my long white hair brushed, pulled back, and be ready in the time that was given. Hearing my (also) white door close shut, and giggles being stiffled, I jumped from my bed, and started to work on my hair. After putting it up into high pony tails on the side of my head, and positioning my side bangs over my right eye, I started to get dressed.

While putting on my plain orange shirt, and knee high loose black skirt, I searched for my usual jacket, which was a gray color with cat markngs, and cute little kitty ears attached to the hood. After finding that and putting it on, I searched for for my black ninja sandals that were given to me on my birthday from my bestie Hinata.

Putting those on, and my orange finger-less gloves, I ran down stairs with six minutes to spare, and ate a peice of toast that popped out of the toaster. "That's my peice of toast," Sasuke whined, pouting a little. Since Sasuke doesn't like to show emotions outside of family and friends, he stays in what I like to call " Jerk Mode".

That's when all he does is smirk, calls people, like Naruto (who is another Bestie, but like I'm gonna tell my brother that I'm best friends with what _he_ calls "Dead Last" or "Loser"), names, and tries to be the best anywhere. "Yeah, yeah. But I saw it pop up first," I said, taking another bite from the peice of bread.

Grabbing my weapon pouch, and other necesities for being a ninja, I jogged to the front door, after strapping the stuff to my legs and waist. "Don't catch up. Take it slow today okay?" I told him, since I didn't want him to hurt his pretty little head on one of the important days of our lives. And I don't want him to waste his energy running away from his little fan club.

While arriving at the front of the classroom, I heard the regular talking of my class. Opening the sliding door, I walked through, and walked to the regular row I shared with Hinata. "Good morning Hinata-chan," I said, slidding down next to her.

Today she was wearing her usual ninja clothing, which consisted of her light tan jacket with her clan's symbol on it, dark blue pants, and her black ninja shoes. "G-good morning, U-Uri-chan," she stuttered, her noticable shyness making her look down at her fiddling hands. "How are you this morning, Hinata-chan?" I asked her. "I'm g-g-good. You?" she answered, looking up at me through her dark purple bangs. "I'm great!" I said, pumping a fist into the air in happiness.

Hearing the door slam open, we both looked towards the back to see Naruto, standing there as proud as he could be. He then walked down the stairs, sitting on the third row from the top. After relizing that my brother was also sitting there, I thought to myself, _How the heck, did he get here without me noticing_.

I just shrugged, and, again, we heard the door slam open, but this time, we just heard a bunch of girls aguring who got here first. "Sakura! I got here first," a blonde haired girl shouted, who had her hair up in a ponytail, and her bangs in her face. "No I did, Ino! I was a centimeter faster," Sakura also shouted, who was a pink haired girl, with pretty green eyes. "No I did, Bill-boeard Brows!" Ino said, rising her voice even louder then it already was. "No I was, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, doing the same as her rival.

Sakura looked over, and her eyes spotted the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, my brother. Zooming over there, along with every other girl in the world, she tried to get his attention. "Isn't that funny Hinata-chan?" I asked her, pointing my head over to where my brother, and Naruto, was. After hearing no answer, I turned to where she was, seeing her head on the table, and her face a bright red. _Maybe Naruto looked at her_, I suggested, knowing about my friends crush.

Again, hearing a bunch of yelling, but for some reason, no arguing, I turned (again, I must love to turn today) towards the noise, to see the Sasuke's fangirls beating up Naruto. _I seem to missing alot of things today_, I thought to myself, and I turned to the front, seeing the regular "poof" of a ninja appearing.

"Everyone settle down. Settle down. Now today, we'll put you into cells," our sensei, Iruka, said. "Now, let's start with..."


	3. Chapter 3

**=^.^=**_ I don't own Naruto, only the characters that don't exist in the series! _**=^.^=**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**First POV**_

"...the cells that you will be put in as Gennin. Since you graduated the other day," he smiled," you'll grow up to be the best ninja's that I'll know you'll be (Now I know he doesn't say that in the book or show, but live with it!). Now let's start with Team..."

Now by this time, I zoned out again, untill shouting could be heard to my left. "How come I have to be teamed up with this jerk!" Naruto yelled at Iruka-sensei, pointing at the silent Uchiha next to him. "Because Naruto. While he had the highest scores in the class, I thought it would be best to put you, who had the _lowest_ score, with him," Iruka said, looking uninterested at the blonde boy yelling at him.

"Just don't get in my way, _Dead last_," Sasuke mumbled from behind his folded up hands. I sweat dropped at the comment, and turned my head to the still talking about the three manned cells. "Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. And Team 13, Ebizo Daicho, Yutaka Tomiro, and Uri Uchiha. You will meet your new sensei's after the lunch break," Iruka said, then disappeared in what I like to call... The Ninja Poof Thingy!

All of us disperssed from the classroom, and I tugged on the hand that I held in mine. "Come on Hinata! Let's go eat. I brought us some food that I made last night," I said to my companion, who for some reason was red in the face. Holding the bentos in one hand, and Hinata's hand in the other, I found a shadey spot under a few trees inside the school area.

We sat down, and I handed Hinata her share of the food, as I opened the top of mine. "Are you excited for meeting your new sensei?" I asked her, and she nodded timidly. One thing I always wondered about Hinata's and I's relationship is how we actually became friends in the first place.

We ate in silence untill we heard the bell ring for the ending of lunch. "I had a l-lovely time t-t-today," Hinata said, bowing in thanks. "It's no problem," I said akwardly, and we went our seperate ways.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

Walking through the door where my new team was, I imeadiately regreated it. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ebizo, and Yutaka were inside yelling at eachother. Or should I say that only Naruto, Ebizo, and Yutaka were yelling at eachother.

Speaking of Ebizo and Yutaka, this was probably the first time I have ever been close enough to talk to them, and see all the details. Ebizo had short brown hair, clear yellow eyes, and was about, i don't know, 5' 6". Yutaka was probably the opposite. He had short hair to, but it was longer then Ebizo's. While Eb's reached mid forehead, Yutaka's covered his covered his dark eyes, which made his blonde hair stick out.

"Could you all _shut up_!" I yelled over the screaming boys. They shut up immeaditly, but I guess it was probably because I was steaming. First I had a relaxing lunch with my best friend, and when I come into the classroom, yelling, annoying, and obnoxous voices entered my ears, destroying the comfortable mood I had before.

"S-Sorry," Ebizo gulped, and he backed away from the other boys to the window. "Heh heh. Yeah Uri. Sorry about that," Naruto said sheepishly. "Would one of you guys mind telling me why you were yelling at eachother?" I asked dangerously. This time it was Yutaka's turn to speak. "Ebizo and Naruto wanted to play a prank on our new sensei's for being late, but I tried to tell them it was futile since they're Jonin." "Okay then," I said, and I made my way over to Sasuke, who was still in his Jerk Mode.

Relaxing a bit too much, I fell asleep with my feet proped up onto the desk, and my head back onto the one behind me. Man I missed my soft, and comfy, and normal bed...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	4. Chapter 4

**+I don't own Naruto, or his people. I own my people. Let's have his people call my people (Yayayay! Credit card joke!)+**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up suddenly, like I had a nightmare. Well... I guess you could say I did. Oh it was horrible. A little red headed boy with dreamy seafoam green eyes (that I bet girls would fawn over)was being teased, and the people around him were running away from him, and then he finally went physco when he killed this guy I guess he knew. I felt so bad for him, and hurt for him at the same time.

Sasuke looked at me like he was silently asking if I was alright. Guess he heard my rapid breathing. I nodded as a replie, and I turned my head to the now quiet boys in the room and... Sakura. It's not like I hate her or anything! It's just that she can be really... really... _really annoying_. With her explinations on stuff that people everybody knows, and her theories about this and that. All I want to do when she does that is yell in her face, " WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT THAT CRAP!"

We were still quiet when a hand appeared in between the wall and the sliding door. While the hand was opening it, the eraser (damn kids didn't listen to me! Those assholes!) fell from the top of the door, onto a head with silver hair. Sinickers could be heard from the two boys in the center of the room. "Oh my god! I'm sooooo sorry sensei. I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen," Sakura said, and I almost blew my top. _She_ tried to stop them! Hell no! She didn't _ try_ to stop them. _I _ yelled at them to stop and they stopped! She didn't even lift a _finger_! What a stuck up brat.

"Our first impression on you guys," said a feminine voice, comeing from behind the silver haired man," is that we hate you." In full view, a man and a woman were standing in front of us, the man rubbing his chalk covered hair. The woman looked to be around her late twenties, with light gray hair and brown eyes. The man next to her had light silver hair, dark eyes, and looked to be, also, around his late twenties.

"Let's all head up to the roof," the man said, and he and the woman poofed in the familiar Ninja Thingy way.

Once all of us were on the roof, from Ebizo to Sasuke, our sensei's started to talk. "Let's introduce ourselves," the man said. "How?" the annoying Sakura and my best guy friend Naruto. "Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams," the woman next to him said, looking at her chipped fingernails and nail polish. "How do you do it? Can you show us?" Sakura asked them. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and she's Ren Hatake. Our likes and dislikes, we won't tell you. Our hobbies we won't tell you either. And our dreams for the future? I don't have one right now, and her's is embarrising."

" Now,you first," they both said, and they pointed at Naruto, who grinned happily."I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, and the ramen Iruka-sensei buys me every once in the while. I dislike how you have to wait three minutes for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are pranks and eating ramen. And my dream is to become Hokage so I can get the respect I deserve," he said, and he grinned in accomplishment. "Okay. Now you," Kakashi-sensei pointed at Yutaka.

"I'm Yutaka Tomiro. I like a certain white haired girl, and anything sharp. I dislike dogs, badgers, and anything slimey. My hobbies are training and collecting katanas. And my dream for the future is to marry a pretty girl and become a strong ninja," Yutaka said, out of the emotion that he protrayed in the classroom below us. "Good. Now you," Ren-sensei said, potinting to me. "Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or his characters. I only own mine. And I'm fraustrated to why we have to do any disclaimers. We all now none of us owns these things. :'(**

**Chapter Five**

**First POV**

"Well... um. My name is Uri Uchiha. I like animals, my stuffed thingy, and books. I dislike know-it-alls, spicey foods, and bimbos. My hobbies are collecting animal necklaces, and hanging around my buddies at the Ramen shop. And my dream for the future is to find my mom, and have a wonderful and happy family," I said, looking at my folded hands. I hate talking about myself, because I find my personal life a bit embarrasing.

The two senseis' nodded, and they moved to the next person, who turned out to be Ebizo. "My name is Ebizo Daicho. I like training, and BBQ. I dislike anything girly an cute. My hobbies are collecting weapons, hanging around my older brother, and ramen. And my dream is to become a famous ninja and have millions of girls hanging from my arms," Ebizo said, a silly grin on his pale face. Kakashi-sensei and Ren-sensei nodded again, and they continued with Sakura and Sasuke.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like...," Sakura looks at Sasuke," I mean who I like...," looks at Sasuke," My hobbies are...," looks at Sasuke _again_," My dream is..." She looks at Sasuke again, and then giggles real loudly. "And what are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked her. "NARUTO!" she yelled, and it made Naruto's face drop in sadness. Since I was sitting right next to him, I patted his back in comfort. "It's okay," I muttered to him.

Then it was Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and lots of dislikes. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. And my dream is more like an ambition. I want to re-build my clan, and to kill a certain someone," he said, and everyone but Sakura, Ren-sensei, and Kakashi had fright on their faces. I mean, I know who he wants to kill, but it's still scary sounding when he's in Jerk Mode.

"Well you all sound different and interesting," Ren-sensei said, looking back to her messed up nails. "We will see you tommorrow for a little training exam thingy," Ren-sensei continued. "But we just graduated, why would we need to take another exam thing," Sakura asked her. "We would tell you, but you'd chicken out," Kakashi said, and everybody, but me where a little curious.

I wasn't even paying attention, because I was thinking back to the dream I had earlier. He seemed so cute, yet so sad at the same time. I don't know why my brain decieded to show me that awefull dream, but I guess it must've been important.

When I came back to reality, which must have been about three or four minutes later, I heard Kakashi say," And don't eat breakfast, 'cause you might throw it up." Then Ren-sensei and Kakashi poofed in the Ninja Thingy Way, and we got the clue it was time for us to leave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Sasuke and I arrived home, we were exhasted. We were training extra hard for tommorrow, and now Sasuke was begging me to cook for us tonight. "Okay, okay. I'll cook some rice balls. Sheeesh. Hold your ponies,"I said, and I walked into the kitchen, ready to make our dinner.

Since I chose to make the quickest thing, we had an early dinner and went to bed ealier then usual. "Good night Sasuke," I said, stiffling a yawn. "Night Uri," Sasuke said, and we went our seperate ways.

When I entered my room, I dressed down into my purple PJ's, and climbed into my red bed. It's so soft, and squishy, and just so comfortable. Night.

**It took me five chapters but I got one day done. Phew. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't, I repeat, do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter six**

That day was a few monthes ago, and now it's almost time for the Chunnin exams. Kakashi and Ren-sensei signed us up for it. But, since it's been so long, I think I should tell you what happened during the time I wasn't here.

Well, I guess I should start with our first C rank mission. We, meaning Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ebizo, Yutaka, and me, were escorting a bridge builder to his home in the Land of the Waves. Turns out, a quater way there, we were ambushed by these two brothers, and their target was Tazuna, the bridge builder.

Afterwards, we were ambushed, _again_, by this cool guy (in my opinion) who had this huge ass sword, and his face was covered with wrappings, like Sasuke's sensei, and then this guy with his face covered came by. Then later, we met them again, after some pretty cool training.

So after the Zabuza and Haku guys went bye-bye, or in better terms died, Tazuna built his bridge, named it after Naruto, then we went home, making Naruto and I cry a little for leaving the cute little boy named Inari. Sasuke then teased me for ever for crying over a little boy that probably looks like all the other boys in our village.

But anyway, back to the story. Well as you know, it was almost time for the Chunnin exams. Sasuke's team and my team were meating our sensei's because they had something important to tell us. "You'll be participating in the Chunnin exams," Ren-sensei had said.

Well that was a few hours ago. Now I'm chasing an angry Sakura, and a frightened Konahamaru and Naruto. "Naruto! Sakura! Don't hurt the kid!" I yelled at the two 'kids' that were running in front of me. "No way, Uri! NOT TILL I KILL THIS KID!," Sakura yelled, and she continued to run.

I sweatdropped a little, and then all of a sudden, the three people in front of me stopped. Konahamaru bumped into a boy about fourteen with makeup all over his face. He had a large black coat with ears on his hood that made him, with the get-up, look like a science lab cat.

Next to him stood a girl with four blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and a big fan strapped onto her back. The lab cat picked up the boy at his feet with his hand. I looked at the cat boy with a little fear because I didn't want to see him beat Konahamaru to a pulp.

"What do you want, punk!" lab cat said, staring into the little boys face. "Hey let him go!" Naruto yelled at the fourteen year old looking boy. Naruto ran towards the boy, but then Lab Cat (I think I'm gonna call him that from now on) flicked his rist, and Naruto _tripped backwards_! I know! How can you trip backwards anyway?

Apparently, I zoned out during the whole convo Blondie, Lab Rat, and everybody else around me had. But what brought out of my daze was a very bold, and powerful, voice that said," Kankuro. Your a shame to our village."

A red haired boy with sea green eyes, and an kanji mark for 'love' on his forehead, appeared on the top of a sturdy looking branch. "But... they started it," Lab Cat said, but he got silenced by a glare, and the sentence,"Shut up. _Or I'll kill you_."

Still looking at the strange boy, and not Blondie or Lab Cat, he looked a little familiar to me. It's like, I've seen him in a dream, or passing by on a street. But by looking on his headband, I don't think I've ever seen him on the street.

When he looked down at our little group, with Sasuke who appeared a little earlier, I looked down at my orange skirt. tugging at the ends a little. "Who are you?" I heard Sasuke ask the red head. "Gaara. And who are you and the white haired girl?" Gaara asked, or more like demanded Sasuke. And I'm guessing he was refurring(sp?) to me as the white haired girl.

"Sasuke Uchiha," my brother said. Then it was my turn. I kept my head down, but I spoke loud so he could here. "I'm Uri Uchiha," I said, blushing a little, since it has been awhile a _boy_ has asked me for my name. It's been like what? Six years? Heh heh heh. Yeah. It's been a long time.

Well anyway, Gaara and his team went away after an embarrasing moment for Naruto. He asked them if he wanted to know his name. But they turned him down like Sasuke does to Saukra. But it's funny to watch Sakura get turn down. But not Naruto. Even though he can be an idiot at times, he is my friend.

As we walked down the road, Sasuke and I turned into our compound. It's been empty since our older brother Itachi destroyed our clan, but it can be peaceful at times. You know, without all the talking, and the ruining of my wonderful dreams. Even if they're full of little stories of the little red headed boy.

"Well. See you tomorrow morning Sasuke. I feel like going to bed early today," I said, stretching my arms over my head. "Hn," he said, still in Jerk Mode. I walked back to my room, already falling asleep. Man, it's been a long day. I wonder why...

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Right now I'm starting to feel as if my writing has been getting a little bad. But it's not because of you readers or anything. It may be because schools almost over, and I have a whole bunch of projects to finish. ****:')**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto! THAT IS ALL! :(**

**Chapter seven**

As I woke up, I thought back to my reoccuring dream. It was the red headed boy again. This time, he was sitting on a roof, covered in sand, looking pissed off at something or someone. He kinda looked like the boy I saw yesterday. I think his name was Gaara or something. But since I could only see the right side of his face, and not his left, I couldn't really identify the strange boy.

Tossing my covers off of my body, I scrambled to do my everyday things: brushing me, clothing me, headbanning me. You know... ninja stuff. Running down the stairs of our house, I found Sasuke at the stove scrambling eggs.

"Good morning," Sasuke mumbled, and I nodded in appretiation. For some reason, I didn't feel like talking this morning. Sasuke set a plate full of warm eggs, bacon, and french toast (I know it's not Japanese. Live with it), in front of me, and quickly moved his hand away so it wouldn't get stabbed with my fork.

Sitting down in front of me, we ate in comfortable silence. "You still signing up?" he asked me. The day before, Ren-sensei said that we _could_ join the Chinnin exams if we felt ready too. And I felt a little uneasy.

I'm not anything special like Sasuke or anything. I know we're related, but I got no keiki genkai (sp?), no specail abilities, no hidden beast inside of my body (not like I would have if I wanted one). Nada. I'm just a normal girl with white hair and dark eyes. That's it. Nothing else.

"Yeah. I decided to give it a try. I mean, I have a fifty/fifty chance, right? I either win and become a Chunnin, or I lose and try again next time," I said, and I contined to shovel eggs into my awaiting mouth.

When my brother and I were finished putting our plates into the sink, we headed out the door, to the place where the exams would be held. Ren-sensei told us to go to room 301, and no where else.

Meeting my team outside of the building, I waved good luck to Sasuke, who had to wait for Sakura and Naruto. And speaking of the blonde headed friend of mine, I think it's time to schedule a ramen dat with him. It's been awhile since our last one.

"You ready?" Ebizo said, hands behind his dark haired head. "Yep!" I said, smiling and pumped up. Yutaka nodded, his blonde hair waving a little with his movement. Stepping inside the building, we headed to the third floor, and to room 301.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()::::::::::::()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Where is he_, I thought to myself, looking around the crowded room. I know his team was usually late during some missions, but this was absurd. Looking at the door one more time, it seemed as if Yutaka had enough of my worring.

"I bet he's on his way right now," he said, putting his hand on my shoulders to try and calm me down a little. It worked. But only a _teeny_ bit. "But he has to be here by now!" I said, fraustrated.

Finally seeing Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto enter through the dark brown doors, I sighed, calmer then I was when I woke up. I'll admit. I'm nervous for this thing even if I'm ready. You know that feeling you get when you don't know what your doing, it's your first time, and you have butterflies in your stomache? That's what I'm feeling right now.

But since I'm really relaxed right now, I guess I zoned out. I seem to be doing that alot ever since we came back from out B ranked mission. But before I know it, our "teacher" is yelling for everybody to sit down and shut up.

Well. Here goes nothing...


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own thy Naruto. Thy own master does! ;)**

**Chapter eight**

After finding my seat, I looked at my nieghbors. In front, was that Gaara kid, his gourd next to him since it wouldn't really fit behind him. Next to me on the left, was a girl (grass ninja) with long brown hair, hazel/green eyes, and bandages on her forearms, legs, and stomach. I guess you could say she was wearing a crop top, and shorts that reached halfway on her thighs.

On my right, was a boy (rain ninja) with short black hair, stern grey eyes, and his hands where covered with bandages, like they were scratched a whole lot. I couldn't really see his arms or legs because they were covered by long black pants, and an red long sleeve shirt. I guess this guy has no fasion sense like most boys I know.

I didn' dare look behind me because then there might be some creepo that likes to look down girls shirts, or a fan girl trying to see the abs of her crushes shirt.

The Ibiki guy (I learned his name when he announced it) set down a written test infront of all of us, and a pencil for us to write with. He started to explain the rules to us, but lastly said," And if any of us sees you cheating, we'll call you out, and your entire team will drop out of the exam."

Looking at Naruto, who was on the other side of the room from me, I could tell he was freaking out. He never was good with any written test, because he never studied for it. Not even when I helped him with the studying.

Anyway, the test started, and I flipped the page over to find... things I had no idea about. I knew that if I cheated, Ebizo and Yutaka could also fail. But if I didn't It could possibly be the same reaction. _But I'll guess I'll try to cheat_, I thought, and I did a justsu that I made up with the help of my, um, _disowned_ brother, I guess you can say.

With the jutsu you can put invisable eyes all over a certain area, so you can spy on things and people. I used to do it alot when I was little, to see what big brother Itachi and Sasuke did when I wasn't with them, or to see if Mr. Knife moved when I was gone from the house.

I closed my eyes, and put my hands under my black shirt (my orange shirt was in the laundry, along with my black skirt), and did the hand signs for the Spying Jutsu, as I like to call it. In the darkness of the inside of my eyelids, I saw about fifty different video pannels appear in the darkness.

Finding the one that was next to the fastest looking writter, I kinda zoomed in to see the paper. Since the eyes were kinda like video camera, I took a "picture", and I opened my eyes. The answers on the other kids' paper was still there, but it was like a hologram. I fixed it onto my paper, took my sharp pencil, and copied the answers.

By the time I was done, I had about 25 minutes to spare, so I set my head down, and closed my eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After waking up to a bang on the table, I pulled my now heavy head, up from the hard table. I could hear familiar yells, and by the time I was awake enough I heard a,"BELIEVE IT!" come from the yelling speaker.

Relizing it was Naruto, I grumbled incoheirent words, and sat up, smoothing my wrinkled orange shirt and tightening my pigtails.

"Now question number 10 is, that there is no question number 10. We just wanted to see which genin had the skills of sneakyness and spying (I think that's what he said)," Ibiki-sensei person said, and then a crash could be heard from the one of the windows.

A woman with purple-ish black hair, and a bit too reaveling fishnet shirt stood up from the broken glass window. Well. Atleast most of her breasts are covered up, and she doesn't look too... too... I don't know how to put it. But she's pretty.

"Anko. You're early again," Ibiki-sensei person said, and the Anko woman grinned sheepishly. "Oh well. Come on brats. Let's go to the second exam," she said, and we filed out with her. "What do you think she'll do to us Uri, Yutaka?" Ebizo said, after he and Yutaka grouped together with me. "No idea," I said, and Yutaka nodded in agreement.

We stopped outside of a forest, and the Anko lady said," This is the Forest of Death. You'll be staying in there for about 5 days."

**How was it? Good? Bad? SO-SO? Nutreal? Is that how you spell nutreal? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto the Great! :)**

**Chapter Nine**

After signing these papers that I didn't even bother to read, I looked over to my brother and Naruto, not even bothering to look at their other teammate, and said," So I guess this is where we split up."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto, he looked likr he was about to cry and piss his pants at the same time with me gone. "But. But. You'll be back right? I mean, you'll still hang with me at the ramen shop," Naruto said, picking at the bottom of his jacket. I sighed. "Naruto! Let's quickly go over this situation. We'll only be apart for _five_ days. We won't stop hanging out. I won't die. And my team won't all of a sudden disappear," I said, and his face brightned a little.

Ebizo and Yutaka pulled me away from Sasuke's team, and we headed to one of the gates positioned at the entrance of the Forest of Death. A person that I don't feel like discripting, handed us a scroll. A Earth scroll. "Now all we need is a Heaven scroll," Yutaka said, handing me the scroll to keep safe.

I stuffed it into an inside pocket of my kitty jacket, and zipped up the zipper to keep it from falling out. Then the gate opened, and everyone in the clearing ran through the gates as fast as they could.

Ebizo, Yutaka, and I jumped from the leaf covered ground, to the strong tree brances above. Jumping branch to branch, I scanned the ground, looking for enemy teams to suddenly jump up and attack. Ebizo then suddenly stopped in front of me, making me stop and Yutaka to stop behind me.

"Ebizo! What's wrong?" Yutaka asked the brown haired boy in front of me. Ebizo looked back, his clear yellow eyes in pain. "Ebizo! Seriously. What's wrong?" I asked, now worring about my friend's safety. "I'm really, really hungry!" he said in anguash (sp?), holding his stomach. Yutaka and I sweatdropped, and then I asked him how he could be hungry when he had breakfast this morning.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning," Ebizo confessed, and irk marks appeared on Yutaka's head.

"You didn't have breakfast this morning, and you made Uri and I worry about you for nothing?"

Ebizo nodded, and before a fight could break out, I made them sit on the ground below, and have them eat something I brought, just as a precotion. "Thank you Uri! You're a lifesaver!" Ebizo said, giving me a side hug. I smiled, and nodded in recignition.

I looked up at the now orange sky. _Wow_, I thought,_ we must've ran for a few hours. No wonder Ebizo was hungry_. "Why don't we set up camp for the night," I suggested, and my teammates agreed.

Laying down on the soft, earthy ground on the forest floor, I fell into a soft slumber, so I can easily wake up if there's danger near by.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Suddenly wakeing up from a nightmare, I sat up quickly, to see that Yutaka was awake too. " You okay?" he asked me in a whisper. "Yeah," I said, and I drew in a shakey breath, standing up and dusted my clothes.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk." "Okay. Just don't go too far from our camp," Yutaka said, and I walked out of the clearing we were in, to a much more sacludded area. "You're the one from the visions, aren't you," a voice said behind me.

**How was it? Good? Bad? SO-SO? I know it's short, but who cares? And who do you think the mystery person is? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto or his enemies/friends!:(**

**Chapter 10**

**? POV**

Leaving my teammates from the little fire that my brother made, I followed a little intuition from the back of my head. In the darkness, I could hear faint breathing comeing from a secluded area covered in tall grass and a few high dandilions in random places on the tiny feild.

Seeing the back of a familair white head of hair, I thought back to the girl that I met earlier. She looked exactly like the girl from my visions, the girl that was friends with so many. Oh how I was jealous of her, and that made me want to kill her and see her dark red blood pool onto the ground.

"You're the one from the visions, aren't you," I said, and the white haired girl turned around. It was the same girl that I mentioned earlier. What was her name? Ura? No. Yukki? No that isn't right. Uri! I think that was it.

"What visions?" she asked me, and I sighed, not really wanting to explain. " The one that has white hair, dark eyes, just like you?" i asked again, and a thing seemed to click inside her mind. "Oh! So you had visions of a white haired, dark eyed girl? Was she from here?" Man, she had alot of questions. I sighed again. This was harder then talking to my siblings.

"Yes she was," I answered her plainly, and she scooted over, probably to make room for me to sit. I sat in the open space, since I _wanted_ to and I chose to. "So. Is the girl pretty?" Uri asked me. "I've seen her face, but it was only when she was little," I said. _Why am I telling her things I don't even tell my own family_, I thought.

"Oh. Speaking of seeing kids when they were little, when I was dreaming a few monthes back, I saw a boy with red hair, like you, and he was being picked on by other kids his age and older," she said, blushing a little. I guess she was wondering why she was telling these stuff, like I am.

"Hmmm," I said, not wanting this conversation to continue. "You're Gaara, right? You asked my brothers and mine name earlier, yes?" Uri asked me, looking at me. I didn't turn my head towards her, but instead looked at the stars above us. "Yeah. What of it?" I said, and I felt uneasy, feeling the sand in my gourd behind me shift a little, just waiting for her to call me 'freak' or 'monster', since I am one.

"Nothing, just...conferming. I wanna be your friend. You're kind of like my other friend. He was lonely too, but when I saw that he was sad, I secretly snuck behind my brothers' back to see him and get to know him," she said. This surprised me. No one ever came near me or wanted to be my _friend_. Never! So why was this girl, this white haired, completely odd girl, wanted to be my friend.

"I gotta go. I'll meet you sometime after the second round, okay?" she said, getting up and dusted her orange skirt. I nodded for some reason, surprised that the demon inside of me didn't want to kill and spill her blood, or was yelling threats about her getting too close to me.

She smiled, and she ran off in a different directions from where I came from. Sighing again that night, I looked back up at the stars before I too got up, and headed to my brother and sister. But before the secluded area disappeared from sight, I looked back, imagining that Uri was still there, sitting back and looking at the dark trees. _What a strange girl_, I thought to myself, and I went back to walking, heading towards the idiots that I'm supposed to call my family.

**So how was it? Did I spell anything wrong. I know Gaara probably doesn't sound right, but I tried my best! :). Please review if you can and have time and if you are not to busy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto. Ever! AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!**

**Chapter 11**

**Uri's POV**

After getting the Heaven scroll from these weird looking Grass ninjas, we headed to the "safe house" without a problem. I guess you could say that luck was on our side for once. And we didn't have Naruto and his team. I guess that they're a bad omen for our team.

"So once we reach the gates," Ebizo started," we can rest and eat?" "Yes. It's called a 'safe house' for a reason!" I yelled, exasperated(sp?). It's like, ever since we entered the forest, Ebizo was all whinier and hungry then ever! It wasn't like that over the months in the Land of the Waves. But he had food with him, his only weakness and motivater.

"Sweet! Let's hurry up then!" he said and sped up, making Yutaka and I go above our comfort zone, and run out of breath. See. Food is his weakness and motivater. "Ebizo! We have time, so slow down. Heck, we can even take another day to rest!" Yutaka said, getting tired and slowing down a little. I started slowing down too, and the wind wipping at my white hair slowed down as well.

"Yeah I know, but the sooner we get there, the sooner we can rest longer," Ebizo said, and I have to admit, resting a bit longer, somewhere warm and soft, was kinda edging me on. That's how me and Ebizo beat Yutaka at the gates, the gates that let us rest for two days, and during those two days, I was freaking out about my brother and friend. Though I could care less about Sakura.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It has been two days since we arrived at this "safe house", and it has been five days since I've seen Sasuke and Naruto. During my stay, I saw and spoke to Gaara during the night, and whenever we passed through the hallway. I think, that when I see him next tonight, that I'll ask him about his past, to see if he's the boy I've dreamt about.

Walking from the dinning hall to the long, dark hallway outside, I found Gaara walking towards the stairwell leading to the roof. Deciding that I'll ask him tonight, and not tommorrow, I followed him silently, knowing that he knew that I was there.

We walked up, neither of us bothering to disturb the peace and quiet. He reached the top before I did, but that was expected, since he was in front of me in the first place. Holding the wide door open, he walked out into the slowly fading sun, and sat down at the edge of the flat roof.

Sitting next to him, I opened my mouth to speak. "Gaara? I have a question to ask you." He looked at me, showing me that he was listening to me, and that he won't speak until I was finished. "What was your childhood like, in Suna?" I asked, and I quickly looked down at my fumbling hands, occasionally looking up at him through my untied hair, hopping that he won't kill me like I knew he usually would. Not that I seen it of course. I "overheard" his older brother and sister talking about their trip here.

"It was hard. My uncle and everybody else in the village hated me for who I was, holding the demon inside of me. So, after my uncle tried to assassinate me, I vowed that I'll only love myself, and only myself," he finished, and he looked back to the faint sunset in the distance. "No wonder you look familiar to me,' I siad, and I looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, full curiosity set in his sea foam green eyes. "I had a dream, about this young boy. A redhead, like you. With the same eyes and facial features. He experienced the same trauma you did. So I wanted to confirm that it was you that I saw, before I jumped to conclusions," I confessed, and I blushed, not used to the intensity of his gaze.

"That's...weird," he said, and we looked at the horizen of the sky. Again. "Hey Gaara? You wanna be friends?" I asked him, out of the blue. "I... guess?" he questioned, and I smiled. "Great! And we're gonna have so much fun together. I'm gonna teach you about socail skills, and friends, and people, and more things about people!" I said, and I got up running to the roof door. "See you tommorrow, _**friend**_," I said, and I disappeared behind the solid gray door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto at all. BOOHOO! :'(**

**Chapter Twelve**

Today was the day that we went and saw the third Hokage for the 3rd exam. Lining up in between (is 'in between' one word, or two?) Ebizo, who was in front, and Yutaka, who was behind me, I found my brother's team on our left. "Psst! Naurto!" I whispered, trying to gain my friends attention.

He looked at me, and he looked so happy to see me. I wonder why. Guess he had a really hard time. Though, during my stay here, I had the time of my life. Of course, who wouldn't if you had a cute boy next to you. _WAIT! Where'd that come from_, I thought, a blush starting to form on my pale cheeks. "Uri? You okay?" he whispered back. _Oops_, I thought, hiding my red face.

"Yeah. What about you and Sasuke? Are you alright?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. I think Sasuke's okay to, but how would you know with that smirking face of his," Naruto said, and he faced back forward again, a big grin on his face. I guess Sasuke was in 'Jerk Mode' all through out the second exam.

I nodded to myself, and my attention went to the Third Hokage, who was trying to get everyone's attention. When he did, he told us about the Primilary (Is that how you spell it?) exams, and how they were trying to single out the participants so they could make the actual exam a bit easier for them. So when the first match appeared on the bored, everyone held they're breath.

_Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado_, the screen said, and we all went to the stands so we could watch the fight. "Good luck Sasuke," I whispered as I passed him, and he 'hnned'. Usually to someone else, that meant '_I don't care what you think, so I won't talk to you normally_ ', but to me, his sister since we were both born, maybe off by a few days, that meant '_Thanks, and I missed you so don't screw around or I'll yell at you for a few hours untill my throat's soar _'. And that's as clear as I can get from that one word.

I nodded, then followed my team up the stairs. Standing next to Naruto's team, I worridly watched my brother fight his opponet. Then this weird thing happened, and it's something I'd rather not explain, cause it freaked me out. Alot. But when it was done, it was other people's turn. When it seemed like the last match would come waltzing around the corner, it was my turn. I was going against a girl with boring black hair, boring blue eyes, and boring clothing on. I guess you could say, in short, BORING!

Her name was Rei Tamari. Walking down the steps to the hardly leveled ground, I heard her chuckling evily. So evily, it sounded as if she needed to go to an insane assylum. "You're going down, girly," she said, and she rubbed her scarred hands together, as if she was plotting a plan for world domination. "Oh I don't think so. I believe it's you that will be tasting the dirt toady," I said, as I faced her in the middle of the battlefeild.

When Hayate, the man in charge of the test, told us to start, the girl in front of me charged with three kunai in each hand. She threw each one at me, and I doged each one easily. Too easy in fact. Rei then tried to punch me in the stomach, and tried to trip me, kicking my feet with her's sliding under it.

Jumping up, over the foot that the plain girl kicked, I used another one of my made up Jutsus. This was one that I made by myself, and not with my disowned brother. Lightening surged around my gloved hand, and I thrusted it at her chest, where it would usually electricute the person and paralise him, but instead, the girl poofed into a log. Stupid substitution Justsu. It sucks. Especailly when your in a serious fight.

I looked behind me and saw the Rei picked up two of the kunai that I dodged earlier into the fight. I knew that it ws two easy to dodge those lame throws. She threw them at me again, but I noticed a string attached to the hilt, and it was filled with light orange chakra. _Oh shit_! I thought, as I again dodged them, but my left side hit the string and it exploded, giving me a gaping wound that was bleeding furosiously (sp? seriously. Is that how you SPELL IT?).

"Ugh," I moaned, and I put my hand against my bleeding side, and I flinched at the pain. Jesus. That hurt like... well like being hit with an exploded string filled with chakra. What exactly did you expect it to be, anyways.

"Awwwww. Do you need you mommy to make you feel better?" Rei asked me, a sneer in her voice. She was plain and boreing, but I guess her attitude made it up with her looks. "Oh go #% ! yourslef," I swore, and I charged at her, ignoring the pain in my side. Reaching into my pouch, I took out an exploding tag, and I slashed at the girl, who was in total shock that I swore at her and still charged even when I had a huge wound.

"You should always expect something when your in a fight, punk," I said, when I stabbed her through the stomach (as payback of course) with the exploding tab. Doing the hand sign when I was far enough, she flew back towards the wall behind her with a big whole in the middle of her stomach, bleeding more then I was.

"Take that," I whispered, felling a bit faint. "Uri Uchiha wins!" Hayate said, and the medical team came to put me and the boring girl on a stretcher. "Uri! Uri!" I heard a familiar voice yelled, and before I blacked out, I saw the worried faces of Naruto, Ebizo, Yutaka, and, surprisingly, Gaara. It was the first time I saw true emotion on the guy I just became friends. Then, the world around me grew dark. And I was happy. I couldn't feel any more pain. It was like heaven. Ahhhhh...

**So how was it? Good? SO-SO? Bad? It's been awhile, so I was a bit scared that it would turn out badly. Oh! And if your not to busy, please answer those questions above. I seriously do not know how to spell them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto at all, because if I did, I would make my favorite character's the stars and no one could do a thing about it! :P**

**Chapter Thirteen**

****3rd POV****

Uri woke up with pain seering at her side, and a bright light shining at her face. She didn't feel good at all. In fact, she didn't feel like moving ever again. Moving her dark eyes around the room, without moving her soar head, she saw a dark haired boy sitting in the corner, sleeping in a not so comfy pisition(sp?).

"Sasuke?" she whispered, surprised that even her throat hurt. Wondering how that could be from a slash to the side, her brother jolted awake, and ran to his dear sister's side. "Uri! Are you okay? I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were wonded and bleeding at a fast rate," Sasuke said, showing all of his emotions at once, since no one was around to see his true colors.

"I'm okay. I just hurt everywhere," Uri whispered again, and closed her eyes from the burning lights above her. "Uri! Don't you dare die on me now," Sasuke said, almost yelling at her to stay alive. "I'm not going to die. My eyes just burn from the stupid lights!" the white haired girl whispered/yelled at her brother, who was reacting so silly right now.

"Good. 'Cause if you died, I would have murdered everybody in sight if I lost you," Sasuke muttered the last part so his resting sister wouldn't here such a selfish thing. "Okay..." Uri said, unsure on how to put that useless sounding sentence she just heard.

"Uri! Your awake!" yelled three familiar voices, and three bodies attacked the poor girl that lay healing on the bed. "Guys! Couldn't you wait until I fully healed?" the dark eyed girl asked Ebizo, Naruto, and Yutaka. "No," Naruto said, and he leaned back looking at how the 12-year-old healed in the short amount of time she was out.

She didn't really have any bruises on her pale face, but you could definatly tell she was in pain from the wound in her side. "Why?" Uri asked again, and this time Yutaka answered. "You've been out for twenty-eight hours straight. When they finally said you were awake, we technaclly dropped everything we were doing just to see our favorite girl." Sasuke glared at the blonde boy, who just ignored it.

Ebizo was unusually quiet, and when Uri questioned him about it, he just about burst into tears. "B-because then w-w-we w-w-w-w-would get a-a new t-team m-mate, and that m-m-meant metting s-someone new, a-a-and then we w-would h-have to w-work with a s-stranger a-and SHE WOULDN'T BE YOU!" Ebizo cried, and he latched on to the wounded girl with buckets of tears spilling from his yellow eyes.

"You would miss me that much?" Uri asked, slightly touched at her friends, and they nodded vigerously, not even caring if their necks became soar the next morning from the headbanging. "Aw you guys," the dark eyed girl said, tearing up herself from the way the three boys in front of her would miss her so much, that they even hurt their necks for her. "G-give me a hug!" she said, her arms wide, and Naruto, Yutaka, and even Sasuke, dived in for a hug from the whit haired girl.

"Okay boys. Visiting hours are over, so it's time to go home. You can see her tommorrow after 9:00 am, okay?" a random nurse said, and she walked away from the door, carring her clip board as she walked away. "See you later, Uri-chan," the boys mumbled, and they walked out of the door relunctently, leaving the girl in the bed to rest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Waking up in the middle of the night, Uri found a pair of sea foam green eyes peering down at her from above. Nearly screaming in fright, the girl jolted out of her laying postion, and making herself nearly bonk heads with the person in front of her. "Gaara? What are you doing here?" Uri asked the shadowy figure, and the red head looked down, as if embarrased to say the reason to why he was there, in the middle of the night, seeing her.

"I wanted to make sure you were... alright," he said, unsure of himself. When he saw that Uri was deeply injured during the fight, he was afraid that he might loose his first friend ever. To a boring looking girl. Which would have been sad for him to see his friend loose to someone like that. And even when he could've checked up on her during the day, when the sun was shining, he didn't want to cross paths with her brother, the boy he was supposed to fight in the final exam.

"Oh. But why in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping?" she said, a bit creeped out how this guy probably came through a window to see her when it was, like, midnight. "You had me worried that I'd loose my first friend," he mumbled, and Uri blushed at the statment, having heard the mumble, since he was that close. "Well, okay?" she said. _Man this is awkward_, she thought, swear dropping a little.

"But now that I see that your okay, I guess I can go now," he said turning towards the open window, that the white haired girl had not seen till then. Acting on impulse, Uri reached out her hand, and grasped the back of his shirt, and was surprised that his gourd wasn't with him. And Gaara was surprised that she was holding him back from going back home. _Like there's something I can do there_, he thought sarcasticly, and he turned back to the girl behind him, who was now out of her covers.

Blushing a little from the hospital gown that seemed to revealing for him, he looked at her face, not even daring to look down, and wondered what her explanation was. "I don't want you to leave just yet," she said, blushing herself, as she said this and relised that she was wearing a gown. Gaara nodded, and he pulled up a chair next to her bed and helped her back in, and covered her with the blankets.

"Can you read me a story?" she said, and Gaara looked at her as if she was crazy. But still, he looked around the room to see if there were any books around. He found one called _Icha Icha Paradise_, and saw her name neatly printed onto the cover. "Is this your book?" he asked her, remembering that this series was a, you could say, rated M book. "Yes. I bought it cause I was curious about it. It's really good. You should try it," she said, and the boy next her sweatdropped, but still read the book out loud to her, blushing at some points in the story, wondering how some people can digest this book.

After hearing some soft snores, he closed the book, and looked at the peaceful looking face that layed on the fluffy white pillow. He sighed, got up, and left the sleeping girl with a kiss on the forhead, and a bookmark on the page where they left off in the dirty book. _She's a really strange girl_, he thought, and he disappeared in a swirl of sand, and traveled to the place where he and his siblings stayed at for their stay.

**So how was it. I suck at 3rd POV so, if you can, I want to see how you liked it. So here are the choices:**

**Good**

**Bad**

**SO-SO**

**Or whatever you want to put on it. But remember; **

**If you have something bad to say **_**DON'T THINK IT, SAY IT, OR REMEMBER IT 'CAUSE IF YOU DO I SHALL playfully KNOCK YOUR beautiful, and charming HEAD IN! Thnkyou very much! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto at all and that makes me very sad... :'(**

**Chapter Fourteen**

When I finally got out of the hospital, I was stretching my arms above my head in the sun, walking through the village. "Ahhh! It's good to be out," I said, and I stopped walking to bend down and stetch my back. "Uri...," someone said, behind me, and I whirled around to see my visitor.

"Oh! Hey Gaara," I said, and I smiled at him, relaxing my stiff body. "What were you doing?" he said in pure curiosity on his face. "I was streching. You know, like how your in some cramped up place for too long?" I said, and he shook his head.

"Really? You don't know how it feels?" I asked him, and he shook his head again. "You must be really lucky then," I muttered, and I began to walk agian, my companion trailing behind me. "Are... you feeling better today?" he asked me causously, as if I'd blow if he said something wrong. "I'm alright. I still hurt, but now much," I said, and we turned a corner, heading to the Uchiha compound.

"Oh. Hey, I was wondering. Could you... possibly hang with...me... tonight?" he said, as if he was unsure of himself. "Sure! But... what will we do?" I asked, and he shrugged. "Stuff," he said, like he said that everyday to his brother and sister. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later. Should I being my PJ's and pillow?" I asked him.

I thought since I was coming over, I might accidently fall asleep, and I didn't want to wake up in dirty and wrinkly clothes. "Yes. We'll be staying in my room, and you'll be useing the bed I don't use," he said, and he disapeared in a swirl of sand. "Okay..." I said, sweatdropping, and I entered the compound, once I relizied that I was home. "Sasuke! I'm home! And I'll be staying over at a friends house!" I yelled through the compound, hoping that he will here me before he left to train with Hatake.

"Okay! But, invite no boys over, or I will kill them," he said, and I anime cried. Thank god I didn't tell him who I was staying with.

[][][][][[][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Once I entered the hotel that Gaara was staying in, I was immeadiatly transported to the kitchen where his siblings were, looking as if they were worried about our safety. "Oh. You must be Uri, Gaara's friend. Well, I'm Temari, and this is Kankuro," the blonde haired girl said, who was sweating a little.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling a little, and Kankuro took my hand in his. "If he does something to you, don't be afraid to scream your head off," he said, and he looked up with fear in his eyes. "Kankuro. SHUT UP! She's gonna be okay tonight. But if I here you say anything like that again, you'll be the one that will be screaming," a familair voice said from the staircase behind me.

I turned around with a smile on my face, and I said," Hey Gaara! How are ya?" Now you may be thinking ' Why would a girl smile at someone who just threatened someone, and act like it's totally cool?'. But have you ever thought about _who_ I live with at all? I live with a guy who totally hates everyone, and when people are around, his stuck in 'Jerk Mode'. And his name is Sasuke. So think about it.

"Uri..." he said, and I walked up stairs with him, walking into his room, which was surprisingly covered in sand in the corners. "I bet I'll have sooooo much fun tonight!" I said, and giggled. Which is totally out of character for me. I never giggle. EVER! What is wrong with me?

**I know it sucked, but give me a break! It's summer, and I just saw an awesome movie. So suck it up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto, that's that, so stop pestering me! ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter fifteen**

Once we settled down in Gaara's room, we started to play a little crad game. It was Go Fish, but after we fished a card, we had to tell something about ourselves. I suggested it, so I believe I should get all the credit. "Okay. Gaara? Do you have any 6's?" I asked him, looking at the two six's I had in my hands, a heart and a club.

"Go Fish," he said, and I grabbed the top card, saying," My favorite color's brown." He nodded, and asked if I had any queens. I handed him my Queen of Diamonds, and he went again. "Do you have any 2's"

"Go Fish," I said, and it was his turn to fetch a card. "I hate people that are very annoying," he said, and then it was my turn. "Got any Kings?" I asked, and he handed me two kings, and I smiled in victory. "Okay. Got any 3's" I asked again, and he 'Go Fished' me! "I hate it when Sasuke's in his Jerk Mode," I grumbled, and he flashed me a small smile. Blushing, I had my hair shadow my face so he wouldn't see my red face.

We continued playing and I learned a few things about him, like how he likes the color red, he wishes he could kill his dad, and etc. "What now?" I asked him, and he gestured to the window. I got up, and grabbed his held out hand. He pulled me towards him, and sand swirled around us, transporting us to the roof.

Tonight was a Full Moon, and so when the sand stopped swirling, the moon was large in the middle of the sky. "Woooowwwww," I whispered in awww at how beautiful the moon looked at night. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've seen the moon at night, just not during a full moon.

"I wanted to show you this, since I thought you'd really like it," he whispered himself, and we sat at the edge of the roof, watching the Full Moon above us. "Is this the first time you've seen a Full Moon?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "No. But I've seen the Sunagakure moon. But I like this one better, since you're here," he said, but muttered the last part, assuming that I didn't hear it.

"Is that how you feel," I said blushing again. _Oh my god! What is wrong with me_, I thought, my hand at my mouth, ashamed at what I was feeling. I wasn't used to this. I'M UNEXPERIENCE! I NEED HELP! QUICK! GET ME A COUNCILER!

"Yes. Uri... I-I have a confession," he said, and I quickly went to the worse. Like all girls did. But guess what! I'M A GREAKING GIRL! Stupid hormones. Must be genetic or something. "What is it? Are you breaking up with me? Or are you friends with another WOMAN? Or...Or," I said, almost bursting into tears from worry.

Gaara looked as if he was going to pee his pants in both fright for my healthand was sweating for what he was about to say to me. "No... No. That's not it. I think... I like you very much. I mean... like more then a friend," he said, a hand covering his red face. "R-R-Really? I don't... know what to say? I don't know how I feel... back," I said, unsure of what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and he looked as if he was rejected again, like he was with his uncle and all the kids from his childhood. "I'm unsure of my feelings right now. I'll have to ask a girl about it later, but I'll tell you when I'm sure, okay?" I suggested, and I felt really bad. I mean, the red headed boy with a hard past life, just kinda confessed his love for me, and I kinda rejected him.

"Okay. You just tell me how you feel when you're ready. I think I know how girls think. So you tell me when you're ready," he said, and we sat in silence, enjoying some awkward vibe together. Yawning, I felt the sand sorround me again, and I felt being set on a fluffy bed, and covers covering my pajama'd body.

"Sleep well, Uri," the red headed boy said, and he sat on the side of the bed, gentley stroking my forhead. From the soothing stroking on my face, and the comfy bed, I fell asleep, dreaming about random things like polka dotted unicorns, and spanish speaking Saint Bernards. Very weird...

**I know that Gaara was out of character, but how do you think he acts when he's alone, huh? Huh! You tell me. So... I hoped you enjoyed this... um chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did, I could do whatever I want them to do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Waking up from the Super Duper weird dream, I came face to face with Temari, who was staring down at me with worry. So guess what I did. I did the only natraul thing a girl would do when they were being stared down after they aked up. I screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING!" I yelled, sitting up, and covering myself with the comforter. "I was making sure you weren't dead," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You could have just checked my pulse or something! You didn't hace to zoom in on my face so you could make sure!" I yelled, feeling very violated.

"Again sorry," she said, and she hurried out of the room, shutting, or more like slamming, the door behind her. Now that she was gone, I looked around the room. It had plain brown walls, a desk in the corner, a chair, and then a four-poster bed that I was sleeping in. A sliding door window was opposite of the door to the room, and a balcony attached to it.

"Gaara?" I asked around the empty room, and I got out of the bed, walking around the sandy-ish room. After searching outside, I went down the stairs, to see an embarassed Temari, a laughing Kankuro, and an glaring Gaara. "Good morning!" I said, and they looked at me, taking their eyes off whatever they were doing.

Kankuro started to laugh harder, pointing at my dancing rainbow fish on my PJ bottoms, and my dragon PJ shirt. "Quit it! It's not funny," I said, blushing in embarassment. I totally forgot about my PJ's. Showing them to Gaara is one thing, since he didn't think it was funny, but having others see it, it's not a good feeling.

"Kankuro!" Gaara said, glaring at Kankuro, and he immeaditely shut up. I went back up stairs, saying incorherent words along the way. "Stupid Kankuro making fun of _my_ clothes. How dare he! When my brother comes back, I'm SO GONNA TATLE TALE!" I said, stomping back down the stairs in my weekend clothes, which consisted of a red T-shirt with a cow on it, a knee length light green summer skirt, and flip flops. It's normal I guess.

"I'm gonna kill someone one day," I mumbled, as I sat down in between Gaara and Temari, Temari wondering why I said that, Gaara, unemptional. "So what's for breakfast?" I said, rubbing my hands together. "We don't have breakfast," Kankuro said, sipping a cup of coffee. "(-.-#) You what?" I said, getting up and slaming my hands on the table, startling 2 out of 3 of the Sand siblings. "I'll take you out to eat," Gaara mumbled, only making sure I heard, and not the others. "Okay!" I said, pulling Gaara out of the chair, and dragging him out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Gaara and I were in the crowded streets of Konaha, I asked him where we were going to eat. "Ramen shop," he said, and I cheered. I don't usually eat ramen in the morning, but I do it once in a while. Or once a week. Tugging on him again, I steered him toward the ramen shop that Naruto and I go to for lunch.

Once we ordered our food, I turned to him, and just stared. He seemed to notice, and turned to me too. "What are you doing?" he asked me, and I shrugged. "I'm bored. Entertain me," I told him, and he shook his head. "Entertain yourself. Do hand tricks, or something," he said, and he took his chopsticks, and ate his food. "You're no fun," I pouted, and I took my own chopsticks, and began to eat.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When we were finished, I led him to the compound, saying that I want _him_ to stay the night this time. "I can't. People would worry about you," he said, and he disappeared in a swirl of sand. "Awwwwwwwwww. Now I'll be all alone in this creepy place," I said, and I walked down to the last house in the compound and entered it. I walked to the phone that stayed on a table in the living room.

Dialing a number, and hearing the line pick up on the other end. "Hey Sakura? I can't believe I'm doing this, but can you come over? I have a few questions, that you could possibly help me with," I said, very embarassed with what I was going to do. "Sure. At the compound right?" she said, on the other end. "Yes. And bring snacks. I may need them later," I said, and I hung up, pacing around the room. "I hope I made the right decision," I mumbled to myself, still pacing around the quiet room.

**So how was it? I know I'm starting to suck, but... yeah. It's summer, so I can relax... Right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I won't ever own Naruto, 'cause I don't have the money to atleast buy one character, so I can't buy the whole series, because even if I have my favorite characer, it wouldn't be the same if I have them all! :'(**

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Sakura arrived at my house, I was still pacing around the room, still unsure of how to put my problem. "So what's up?" she asked me, and I sat down on the couch, inviting her to sit next to me. "I have a few questions about... liking someone more then a friend," I said, twisting the bottom of my cow shirt nervously.

"Really? Okay. What's the problem?" she asked, looking at me as if she was in the same situation as I was. Probably was, with how clingy she is with Sasuke. "Well. There's this guy. And he kinda confessed his love with me the other day. And I told him I didn't know how I felt about him just yet. And I was wondering if you could help me sort out my feelings," I said, twisting my shirt even tighter in my hands.

"Okay? So what do you feel around this special someone?" she asked me, and I thought about it. "Well. When ever he looks at me or says a compliment to me, I blush. And I feel specail whenever he cares about my health. And he's just so darn cute when he's confused about something. And for some reason, whenever I'm near him, my heart beats faster, and I think things that I'm not used to thinking," I said, a blush covering my whole face, and sweat started to roll down my face, arms, and neck.

"I think I know your sickness," she said, a small smile on her lips, and she looked very happy, the happiest I've ever seen her as. "What is it, doctor?" I asked her, a small smile on my face this time, since I joked a little. "You're in love, Uri! That specail someone is very lucky," she said, and squealed, nearly breaking my precious ear drums.

"So... now I can tell him that I like him to. Or more like... Lo...Lo... the 'L' word?" I said, and she nodded. "But before you do that, you have to be able to say 'I Love You'," she said, opening that smarty mouth of hers," so let's practice!"

Then I was dragged into practicing to tell Gaara that I really love him back. What's wrong with my life?

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

When Sakura finally said that I was ready, she walked into my room, and dressed me up into a light blue summer dress that's spacifaclly for summer occasions, and greek like sandals. She took my brush and brushed my waist-length hair, and she put a summer straw hat with a light blue clusters of daisies.

"Now you're ready! Go and find him, and tell him," she said, and she ushered me out of the compound, and to the busy streets of Konaha. "Now I'll see you later!" Sakura said, and she walked back home to her parents, and I walked to where Gaara was staying.

Once I knocked on the door, Temari opened the door in a swift movement. "Oh! Uri! What are you doing here?" she asked me, in total surprise. "I was wondering if Gaara could come out," I said, and I rubbed the back of my head, trying not to mess up the work Sakura worked hard on. "Oh sure. I'll get Kankuro to get him," the blonde haired girl turned around and yelled for the Puppet master to get their red haired brother.

While we were waiting, Temari started a conversation. "Uri. Just to let you know, don't do anything if Gaara pushes you to do it. And if he hurts you, don't be afraid to stay away from him. And if he pisses you off, do not piss him off back," she said, and I sweatdropped. "I don't think he would do that to me," I said, and I noticed Gaara was behind her, arms crossed, and gourd on his back.

"Oh hey Gaara! You ready?" I said, and he nodded, pushing past a stunned Temari, and shut the green colored door of their place. "I'm ready to tell you my feelings. BUT! Let's go to a park. Or somewhere more... comfortable to say," I said, and he nodded, and sand swirled around us, and trnasported us to a cozy looking forest that had a few rays of warm sunshine peering through some spots of the canopy above us.

"So what is your... feelings about me?" he asked nervously, as if he was the one practicing. "Okay. I can do this. I practiced this with a girl I really don't like, so I can say it to a guy," I mumbled, pacing around the leaf covered ground. "Gaara. I think I love you," I said, and I stopped pacing looking at him dead on.

Gaara looked really surprised. Then a smile broke on his face, his sea foam green eyes full of happiness. Before I knew it, I was ingulfed in a pair of arms, and relizing that he was hugging, I wrapped my arms around him too. "I'm glad," he said, and the tone in his voice told me that he wasn't used to the word, but he liked it,"And I love you too."

**So how was it? I know Gaara wasn't like his usual self, but like I said earlier (I think), how do you know what he acts like when no one's around?**

**So here are your choices to respond:**

**Good**

**Bad**

**SO-SO**

**Or whatever.**

**Thank you for reading. And when this story is finished, I'm thinking of making a sequal, and I need a title name, so could you help? Thank you again for reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Naruto...**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next few days, Gaara and I were hanging out in the park, and in the forest that I confessed in. One morning, Ebizo and Yutaka cornered me in an alley. "Uri! Are you okay? We haven't seen you in days. Is anybody hurting you?" Ebizo said, holding my shoulders and shaking me. "I'm okay! I'm just hanging with a special person," I said, and Ebizo looked worried again.

"Aren't we special?" he asked, looking down at me, sadness and worry in his eyes. "Yeah. But this guy... he's kinda like Boyfriens Specail," I said, and Ebizo and Yutaka looked relifed, but sadness was in Yutaka's eyes. "Okay. But if this guy hurts you, we'll beat him up for you," Yutaka said, fire in his eyes. _Not before he kills you with a Sand Coffin_, I thought, sweatdropping, and I heard Ebizo ask who it was.

"Ehhhhh. A red haired guy, with green eyes that can make you piss your pants if you mess with him," I hinted, not really wanting them to pull me out of this relationship. "Is it that Gaara guy?" Yutaka and Ebizo said in unison, dragging me out of the alley and they went down a familair pathway to Naruto's house. "Uh... How'd you know," I said sarcasticly, and they knocked hard on on our other friend's door.

"Who else is scary like?" Ebizo said, and Naruto opened the door. "Hey! You found Uri! Yay! The worlds better again! Believe it!" he said, and he invited us in. My teammates threw me onto the couch, glaring at me menicling. "What's up?" Naruto asked, confused. "Uri is dating that scary guy, Gaara," Yutaka said, who was very angry. "Uri! You have to seperate with the guy! He could hurt you! Or worse, kill you!" Naruto said, immeadiatly teaming up with the rest of the boys.

"No! I love him and there's nothing you could do about it!" I yelled, getting up. What do they think their doing! It's my life, so I could do whatever I want with it. "But... what would Sasuke think?" Yutaka said, sensing my weakness. If Sasuke found out, he would have another excuse to beat up Gaara in the final exams. "I bet he'll be okay with it. As long as I'm happy," I said, unsure of myself again this weak.

"Excuse me. I believe I had a life when you guys decided to drop in and ruin my love life," I said, and I stomped out the door, passing people I knew and people I never even met before. "Stupid friends worried about nothing. I'm perfectly fine with my life right now!" I yelled when I was in a clearing by myself, or so I thought. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist, and a soothing voice asked,"Who's worried about who now?"

"Ebizo, Yutaka, and Naruto think that my love life should be ruined because of a first impression from my boyfriend," I said. Yes that's right. To make things clear to people, Gaara, or more like me, asked if we could be together officially. "It's not my fault. They just pissed me off right then," he said, and he spun me around, pushing me backwards into a tree behind us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, a bit scared of what he's doing. "Well, I'm just claiming what's mine," he whispered in my ear, and he leaned in towards my face, and...

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I decided to be mean and made a cliff hanger! People do that to me, so I thought I could pass on the evilness to you, my readers! I hoped you enjoyed! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Naruto because I don't have the money to buy it. :'(**

**Chapter Nineteen**

... And he kissed me on my lips. He held his there for a few moments before he parted from me, and my knees nearly gave out beneath me. I was shocked. It was my first kiss, so what sis I ever expect from it? His lips weren't rough like I thought a kiss would be, but, instead, it was gentle, like if it weren't soft and gentle, that I'd break into peices.

Looking up at Gaara, who seemed to be waiting for my reaction with a small smirk on his face, I pulled his head back down and stuck my mouth against him. Feeling his own shock, I pulled away, but not before he pushed me farther into the tree behind me, and kissed me back into a long smooch. Relunctinctly pulling away from eachother, I blushed a deep red color, using my bangs to try and hide the tomato of a face.

"Don't hide your pretty face from me," he whispered huskly, tilting my head up, my eyes meeting his. I blushed deeper, if that was possible, and his smirk from earlier grew wider. It seemed as if timed slowed down, just for us. But that feeling didn't last long when something dropped a few feet to the left from where we were standing. Both of us looking over to where the soft noise came from, we saw something that surprised me to the bone.

Sasuke was there, standing with Ebizo and Yutaka. All three boys just stared at us, shock on Ebizo's face, jelousy and sadness on Yutaka's, and anger, surprise, and brotherly protection on Sasuke's face. Sasuke stomped over to us, glaring at Gaara, and yanked me away from the red headed boy that I would always call my first love. "You're going home right now," my brother growled, pushing me towards my two teammates, still standing there and staring.

"And you'll have escorts untill the exams are over," Sasuke continued, and with my arms in the holds of the two traitors, I took one last look at the boy who stole my first and second kiss. The look Gaara gave me told me that he had something up his sleeve. I hope it was something good, and not something bad. Sasuke followed us after a murderous glare was passed through my red head and the dark haired boy that lived with me since I was concieved.

"You guys can go home now," I said to the two boys that sat on both sides of the couch with me in the middle. It was 9:00 pm, and both of the boys parents would start to worry, since it was night fall, and we didn't have a mission. "Not untill you go to bed," Ebizo said, and he latched onto my arm as if I'd disappear if they'd leave. "Then I'll go to bed," I said, getting up from the couch with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. I dragged Ebizo upstairs, since he was still attached to my arm, and I entered my room, the only colorful thing in the house.

I turned to him, looking at him and communicated with my eyes, saying _"Get out of my room or you'll have both eyes gouged out with some of my mom's old high heels"_. He relized what I needed him to do, blushed, and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Finally. Peace," I said, and I got dressed into my pajamas, since I wouldn't in front of the brown haired boy.

"You in bed yet," Yutaka asked from outside my closed door, and I said I was, but I wasn't planning on going to sleep. I heard footsteps walk down the stairs and the front door slam shut. I ran out of my bed, and looked out the window, pushing my dark green curtains aside. Two familiar figures walked out of the house, and onto the streets of the compound to the exit.

I walked back to my red covered bed, relizing that the color remined me of a certain red headed boy that cornered me into a tree earlier that day. After that thought, I looked back onto what I did that day. I got up, ate ramen, walked around the village, was cornered by my teammates and was 'warned', was dragged to Naruto's who sided with the blonde and burnett, ran out, was kissed by my first boyfriend, was dragged again back home, scolded by Sasuke as a brotherly act, and was gaurded in my own home.

While I was recaping my day, I failed to notice my window being opened by a hand made out of sand. When a hand touched my shoulder, it made me freak out of my thoughts. "It's okay. It's just me," a male voice said, and he sat down next to me on my bouncy bed, his weight making me bounce with the motion. "Gaara? What are you doing here," I asked my boyfriend, and he smiled, as if he knew a secret he wouldn't tell anyone. "I'm here because of you," said the red headed boy, and I felt his arms wrap around me, giving me a short side hug. "But if you're here because of me, what happens when I fall asleep," I asked Gaara.

"I'll tuck you in, watch you sleep, wake you up for the third exam tommorrow, and walk you there," he said, as if it was so obvious to everyone in the world. "But here's something. What about my new apointed guards?" I countered, and he took awhile to answer. "I'll say that if they come any closer, I'll rip you to shreds," he said, and he smiled at me, waiting for my answer to that suggestion. "Awwww. How sweet of you. You'll risk my life to keep me away from my teammates. Nothing can beat that," I said the last one sarcasticly, and his smile turned into a small and quiet chuckle, that rippled throughout his body, making him shake alittle.

"I'll do anything to keep you by my side," he said, and that made me tear up a little. He seemed to see that, and worry replaced something I couldn't really make out in his sea foam green eyes rimmed with black. "That's the second sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said, feeling some stray tears leave my dark eyes. "What was the first?" he asked, wiping one of the slower tears on my cheek. "When my father told me that my mom loved me very much," I said, and I smiled through my tears. "That's always nice," Gaara said, wiping all of the tears that were still on my now red cheeks.

I nodded, and we sat in silence for a few minutes before Gaara spoke up again. "Uri? I want you to do something for me tommorrow," he said, and I looked up at him, asking him what he wanted me to do. "Something bad is going to happen tommorrow, and I don't want you to be involved in it. Someone will cast a jutsu, and I want you to give in, and not release it," he said, not looking at me, but at his shoes as if an interesting party was happening on his feet. "Okay. I'll try. And I'll even try when someone tries to release it for me, okay?" I said, and he nodded, looking at me again, but this time, I recognized the emotion in his eyes.

It was love. I've seen it in my dad, older brother, and Sasuke. I asked them what it was, and why they did it. Daddy said he did it because it was something he couldn't avoid with something he created and met personally. It sounded weird but I think I understood. Itachi said it was because he cared for us, and if something happened, like we were murdered, he'd avenged our death. And Sasuke said it was because I stayed with him at the compound, and worried about him, and took care of him when he was sick. So I couldn't help it when I gave Gaara the same look, feeling more loved then anyone in the village.

We sat there again in silence, but I started to fall asleep in the warmth that radiated off the boy that I loved from the first time we hung out together. The last thing I heard from the red headed boy was something I loved to hear from him.

"I will always love you, Uri."

**I know it probably sucked, but I tried my hardest. I suck at romantic like scenes. But I had help. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to a really good friend of mine. Her account name is FrizzyLizzy214. She writes Portal fanfictions, and is really good at graphic things. So check her out if you're a fan of Portal or Portal 2! Oh! And review if possible, and if you're not to busy! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Naruto and gang! :(**

**Chapter Twenty**

****3rd POV****

The next morning, Uri woke up to see a smirking face, it's eyes rimmed with black and covered with red hair on the top. "Good morning," it said, rubbing her cheek softly. After relizing who it was, and what she talked about with him, she blushed a little relizing what posistion she was in. It seemed that last night, she somehow crawled into Gaara's lap, and he was looking down at her face as he held her with his arms around her torso.

"G-G-Good Morning," she stuttered, and a few strays of her long white hair fell into her face as she pulled out of his grasp to go to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" he asked, and Uri could hear the pout (sp? seriously. sp?) in his voice. "To the bathroom. I do have another thing to do then stay in your arms dozing off," the white hair girl said, as she closed and locked the door, and turned on the shower. Brushing her teeth quickly, undressing, and hopping into the shower, Uri thought about the convo that they had last night.

Uri promised to become unconcious no matter what happens, and to not let anyone wake her up. _No matter what_, Uri thought, and she gripped her shaving razer in her hand, determination in her eyes. _No matter what_!

[[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]][[[]]]

After walking to the the arena, with Gaara by her side, Uri hung around the other winning contestants. "What do you think will happen?" Naruto asked her, jumping up and down next to her. "We'll fight other people," Uri said, stating the obvious to her friend in the orange and black. "Oh yeah," Naruto said, after relizing that this situation was to fight, in order to get a Chunnin vest. "Yes. Now it's almost starting, and I'm nervous, so please, shut up," the dark eyed girl said, gripping the railing, and sweat rolled down her face.

"Uri? Are you okay? You're flushed," Yutaka said, who was on the other side of the white haired girl. "Yeah. Just nervous," Uri said, gripping the metal tighter, making her knuckles turn white. "Okay. Just checking, since when we went to pick you up, you weren't home. Even though we told you to stay at there until we picked you up," the boy next to her said, turning back to the tree covered arena. "I know, but I was so nervous, that I ran out early," the girl lied, keeping her eyes on a random tree to calm her nerves.

After waiting for a few more minutes, the referee came and announced the first pair: Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand. Uri's hands started to get clammy, more nervousness setting into her heart, since her brother hasn't shown up, and her boyfriend could rip her only sane family into peicies. Commotion caused the judges to postpon the match, and move onto the next one. Which dawned on the Uchiha eyed girl, that the next one... was _hers_.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" she rambled, and she walked down to the arena. From the preliminaries, she watched her opponent. His name was Iwao Kote. He had black hair that covered his lavender eyes, and pale skin, that made him look like he would sparkle like Twilight vampire. What surprised Uri most about this guy, is how he is a fire type, and he's from Iwagakure.

When she finally reached the dusty ground of the ring, Iwao and Uri stood facing eachother, emotionless on both faces. "Let's keep this simple and quick," Iwao said, a smirk appearing on his pale face. "Agreed," Uri said, copying the smirk, but her eyes showed mischiviousness. "Simple and quick."

**So? How was it? Was it good, bad, so-so? Someone please tell me. I haven't posted this in, like, over a week, since I had no ideas, so yeah. Tell me! And keep on reading! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Naruto, so lay off my case! But please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Battling a fire type while you're a fire type, is kinda hard. I mean... let me try this: Let's say that you're a weapon specialists. You battle a person just like you. You keep dodging his/her's attacks, while trying to fire your own attacks. Now imagine me and Iwao, battling with fire attacks. Now you see how hard it is.

When we began, Iwao attacked me with a simple shirnkun, and like what most normal people would do, I dodged. Stupid me. I didn't see that it was attached to a string, and my foot got caught, making me fall to the ground on my back. "Uri!" I heard someone yell, and I yelled to them back, telling them to shut up. Iwao smirked, and fire spread threw the string, and I cursed at myself. I was to busy yelling at whoever it was, that I didn't notice that my foot was still tangled with the string.

I struggled out of the flimsy peice, and studied the damage of the stupid burn. I'm starting to hate this kid. And I guess the black hair boy already knew this, because his smirk grew, and it irked me even more. "Alright. Now it's getting dirty," I growled, getting up from my crouch, and I charged, ready to do the famous Uchiha fire phonoix. I fired it, and I grinned with pleasure, seeing that I singed his left side. "You bitch!" he yelled, and that's when we got into full battle mode. And I won't narrate, since I had no idea how it got to me, sitting on the burned ground with burns, bruises, and scrapes, in a daze, while Iwao was unconcious in a crater rimmed with orange flames around the rim.

"And the winner is Uri Uchiha!" was all I heard, when I was dragged by medic-nin to the hospital. Before I could see the dark halls of the arena, I saw everybody that I knew and love; Naruto, Lee (yes, I'm friends with him too), Yutaka, Ebizo, Neji (him too), Choji (we eat at the BBQ every Friday. Every. Friday), even Sakura. But lastly, Gaara. All with worried faces. But that didn't bother me. What did was, if Sasuke was even gonna show, and if he did... was he gonna survive. That was the last thought I had before I lost conciousness, like my opponent.

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

When I came to, Naruto was standing over me, face bandaged up, and tears in his clear blue eyes. "Naruto? What's... what's wrong?" I asked, my voice hoarse from misuse. "I couldn't do it! I couldn't bring him back, Uri. I couldn't," he whispered, tears pouring down his face. "What? Who?" I asked again. I was confused. _Really_ confused. "After Sasuke and that Gaara kid fought, everything went berserk, and this guy that bit Sasuke in the 2nd exam came by, and almost destroyed the village. And then, a few days ago, Sasuke left with some of snakey's men, and we followed him to get him back. But he wouldn't come! Even after I fought him so he could come home, and take care of you. And you've been in a coma from the fire hitting specail nerves, and hasn't woken up in a few days," by then, Naruto was sobbing.

"Well, that sounds bad. Even if I missed a few key points. But what about the Hokage? Is he alright, since that's what most Rouge nin's go after when they attack villages," I said, reaching out to grab Naruto's hand so I could comfort my long time friend. "He's... he's dead. And the funeral is two days from now," Naruto said, his eyes getting sadder, if that was possible. "Naruto. I hate seeing you like this. Smile. And I don't care if you don't get Sasuke so soon. Take your time. And get out," I said, feeling my eyelids drooping over my oynx eyes. "O-O-Okay. I guess I'll see you later," he said, walking out of the room with his bandaged face. "Yeah. Later..." I said, and I lost conciousness again, not excited about some up coming events in this awkward life. Not excited one bit. :(

**So how was it. This is the last chapter of this story. BUT! I'm planning on making a sequal. You know. 2 1/2 years later, and they're all older and Chunnin. Except for Neji who's a Jonnin(sp?). And if you have any idea's on what the second book's title should be, it would be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
